Pocahontas (1994 film)
This article is for the animated film from Jetlag Productions and GoodTimes Home Video. For the Disney film, see Pocahontas (1995 film) Japan United States | budget = | music = Andrew Dimitroff Nick Carr Ray Crossley Joellyn Copperman (lyrics) | awards = | }} Pocahontas is a 45-minute direct-to-video animated film produced by Jetlag Productions. It was distributed by GoodTimes Home Video and originally released on October 19, 1994. The film was produced by Mark Taylor and directed by Toshiyuki Hiruma. Writer Jack Olesker adapted the script from stories about the young Alogonquian maiden Pocahontas. The film was re-released on DVD on August 6, 2002 by GoodTimes Entertainment as part of their extensive "Collectible Classics" line that included the works of other animation companies such as Golden Films and Blye Migicovsky Productions. Plot summary Pocahontas is the daughter of the Algonquian chief Powhatan; one day, she is out playing in the woods near the shore when she spots a strange ship filled with white men. When they notice her, she runs away in alarm and tells her father and her people all about the new arrivals. Powhatan's tribe begins to worry; they have terrible memories of the last time the "pale faces" arrived in their land. Some of the younger men suggest attacking the white men and sending them back to where they came from, but Powhatan feels that these new men should not have to pay for the mistakes or cruelty of others in the past. He suggests everyone stay away from them, and to not harm them in any way, but to continue living their lives within their lands until they know what the settlers are up to. Eventually, the young Pocahontas befriends Captain John Smith, and the two become fast friends. Captain Smith is a friendly man and desires peace, but neither he nor Pocahontas can prevent a growing hatred between the two groups. Some of the Indians, feeling that Powhatan has grown weak, decide to abandon the tribe and start their own, with new laws. The ones that remain allow themselves to be taught many things by the white men, including new sports and useful everyday things. As winter begins to approach, the two groups face difficult problems; the Indians believe that the white men are purposely hunting all of their animals and that they may soon be left to starve, while the white men fear they may not survive unless they're invited to spend the winter safely in this new land, rather than sail back to England. The wisdom and good heart of young Pocahontas becomes the key to the collaboration between the two different groups of people in order to survive those difficult times. Songs As a common rule in Jetlag Productions films, Pocahontas featured three original songs: * "Land of Pocahontas": The new world is described as "an unsullied land across the sea" in this first opening and closing song. Sung by Wendy K. Hamilton-Caddey. * "(Are They) Enemy or Friend?": The tribe struggles to understand the true purpose and intention of the white men. Sung by Wendy K. Hamilton-Caddey and a male vocal. * "Princess of Peace": Pocahontas' life is described in this closing song and referred to as the "princess of peace". Sung by a men's choir. References External links * * * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/84910-Pocahontas.html Pocahontas] at the Big Cartoon Database Category:1994 animated films Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:GoodTimes Entertainment Category:Biographical films Category:1994 films Category:Films set in the 17th century Category:Films set in Virginia Category:Films set in the Thirteen Colonies Category:Golden Films animated films Category:Films set in 1607